Coral Dragon
The Coral Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Fire and Water elements. It's main element is Water. Appearance TBA Egg= TBA |-|Baby Stage= TBA |-|Juvenile Stage= TBA |-|Adult Stage= TBA Abilities Natural Weapons The coral dragon is a tenacious fighter with a strong bite and is both a fast runner and swimmer. Natural Defenses Coral dragons live in symbiosis with several coral species, many of which have poisonous stingers which protect the dragon as well as camouflage it. In return, the coral dragon protects its coral from parrotfish and other dangers, and expose the coral to food particles by swimming around. Other Abilities TBA Breath Weapon As the coral dragon resides underwater, the usual fire-breath has much less but is mildly poisonous and warms the water around up. Weaknesses Coral dragons can't spend too much time out of water due to their coral, but they must also come to the surface to breathe air periodically, because unusually for water dragons, they lack gills. Habitat Regions Coral dragons are found near island shores in the Crimson Sea. Preferred Home Coral dragons like sunny, shallow lagoons with clear water and lots of coral and fish. Access to beaches is also important to them. Sheltering/Nesting Coral dragons have no nest; instead, they hide in among the coral. They only sleep two hours each day, so a permanent nest is barely necessary. Diet Coral dragons eat fish. They may surprise their prey by standing completely still among the coral and waiting for it to pass by, or they may actively pursue it. Sometimes coral dragons work together in groups to surround a school of fish so that they can catch them easily. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Coral dragons are cheerful, bubbly and social. They are impulsive like fire dragons and laid-back like water dragons, a rare combination. They are loyal friends and love to "talk", which consists of gurgling and snarls. A coral dragon will fling themselves wholeheartedly at whatever they take a fancy to. Social Order Coral dragons live together in large communities. They have no leader. They don't need someone to help them settle disputes, since they never have disputes. Relationship to Wizards Coral dragons are very friendly to outsiders, but they can be annoying as well, because they're such chatterboxes. Life Cycle Mating Females are usually in control when it comes to selecting mates. After getting to know one another, the pair will usually leave the community for about three months to raise their babies. They will repeat this every year until they are too old to have young. Birth Coral dragon eggs must be submerged in salt water during the day and exposed to air during the night. The mother and father do the work of moving the egg twice a day and protecting it from predators. One parent is always standing guard next to the egg. Infancy Baby coral dragons spend most of their time in the water. The first thing the parents do when the egg hatches is use their sticky saliva to glue coral polyps to the baby, which will then provide protection. At this stage, they are very vulnerable to attack from sharks and other dangerous predators. Adolescence When the coral dragon becomes a juvenile, it will be reintroduced to the community, where it will quickly make lots of friends. The older coral dragons will teach the juvenile how to fish and escape from predators. Adulthood Coral dragons usually live for sixty years. History Discovery The Crimson Sea's shallow shores were feared places, filled with polluted waters and hazardous formations. But, as discovered by Jayme the Cook, this is home to the kind and bubbly coral dragon. Magic Coral dragons are associated with algamancy, the branches expanding from both chloromancy and hydromancy. Although, when applied to coral dragons, pyromancy is added to the mix. Notable Coral Dragons TBA References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Water Category:Hybrids Category:Inhabitants of the Crimson Sea Category:Fire